<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Nick Amaro Tried to ask out Mike Dodds and Failed (+1 Time it Finally Worked) by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638702">5 Times Nick Amaro Tried to ask out Mike Dodds and Failed (+1 Time it Finally Worked)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Get together fic, M/M, Prompt fill date night, background Barisi, background rollivia, clueless mike dodds, mike dodds is the world's okayest himbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nick wants to do is take Mike on a date. But Mike's a giant, clueless dork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MIKE DODDS!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Nick Amaro Tried to ask out Mike Dodds and Failed (+1 Time it Finally Worked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts">soul_writerr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>When Nick first hears that the new Sarge is the Chief's kid, he bristles without even thinking about it. He hates nepotism and people throwing their weight around just because they can, and he finds he's ready to argue with everything Sergeant Dodds plans to say or do. </p><p>And five minutes later, when he meets the man, Nick takes one look at him and has two thoughts simultaneously. The first is that Mike Dodds is clearly a giant goddamn dork. The second is that Mike Dodds is possibly the most handsome guy Nick's ever seen. </p><p>Both thoughts prove very true. Mike Dodds is a giant, goddamn dork. He boxes, Nick finds out, but he also trips over his feet in the squad room and gets into a Nerf Gun battle with Carisi and starts a game of Hangman on the white board that no one ever loses because if anyone gets close, suddenly the hangman acquires antennas and extra limbs and a hat and a book and--one memorable time when none of them could figure out the word was supposed to be <em>acquiesce</em>--several vultures flying above him. He also quotes his dad on a semi-regular basis, but Nick finds that all the advice is practical and unassuming, which gives him a whole new view of the Chief. </p><p>Mike also stays absolutely and disgustingly handsome. And Nick's appreciation of the man only grows stronger as he watches Mike show sympathy and kindness to victims and watches how he takes everyone's advice to heart when he needs to make decisions. When he needs to take charge, he's decisive and sure, but never haughty or rude. </p><p>By the time they've worked together for three months, Nick's crush is so involved that Liv teases him about it one night at Forlini's.</p><p>"Ask him out," she encourages, digging an elbow into his side. "One of us should be getting some."</p><p>Nick snorts into his beer. "Rollins still recovering from the pregnancy hormones?"</p><p>"No. We're just too goddamn tired," Liv admits. Then yawns as though she was trying to be funny. </p><p>Nick laughs and takes another elbow to the ribs for his amusement. "All right. All right. If my boss is telling me to try and date my other boss, guess I better listen."</p><p>Liv rolls her eyes and shoos him out of the booth. </p><p>Mike and Carisi are playing darts and talking over each other like they usually do. Barba is off to one side, sipping a drink and watching them. Nick's not entirely sure where Barba and Carisi are in their whole...thing, but it's clear Barba's sitting where he is because it keeps Carisi nearby. </p><p>"Should I worry?" Nick asks as he sits next to Barba.</p><p>Barba gives him a withering look. "That one of them is going to land a dart in the other? Yes."</p><p>Nick takes the cue for what it is: Barba's not worried that Sonny and Mike are friends. "You asked him out yet?" he asks. </p><p>"Three weeks ago," Barba replies, cool as can be. "I assume you're here to adopt the other puppy."</p><p>Nick nearly spits his beer down the front of his shirt. "Jesus, Barba," he says. </p><p>Barba gives him a quick grin and stands, walking over to Mike and Carisi and easily leading Carisi away for a fresh drink, his hand firmly and declaratively on Sonny's lower back. </p><p>"Hey, Nick!" Mike says, holding up the darts. "You wanna play?"</p><p>"I was thinking of heading to a different bar I know," Nick answers, putting down his beer. He tucks his thumbs into his back pockets and stretches his arms a little to show off his chest.  "It's a little quieter. Better for conversation. Thought you might want to come with." He smiles on that last part, meeting Mike's gaze directly, knowing his invitation is very obvious. </p><p>"A quieter place sounds nice," Mike replies, his grin warm and friendly. "Let me grab Sonny and Rafael before they buy another round, and we can all head out."</p><p>Mike brushes by him to do just that, and Nick stares blankly at the dartboard. Maybe not obvious enough, then. </p><p> </p><p>2. </p><p>Nick's first theory is that maybe Mike's straight and sincerely didn't consider another man might hit on him. But then they talk to a male witness who looks at Mike like he's edible, and Mike gives the guy the same look back. </p><p>"Think he had a crush, Sarge," Nick says when they get back in the car. </p><p>Mike laughs. "Well, the feeling was mutual. He's handsome." </p><p>The witness has blue hair and three rings in one ear. Nick considers that now that Mike being straight appears to be off the table. "You like guys with a little edge?" he asks. </p><p>Mike shrugs as he starts the car. "Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. It just sort of depends."</p><p>Nick mulls that over. "We should go out one night," he says. "You can show me your type." He makes sure to slip some innuendo into his invite. Surely Mike will pick up on it. </p><p>"We should totally go," Mike says. "We can wing man for each other."</p><p>Nick blinks. "Wing man?" he says. </p><p>"Sure. You see someone who's your type, you tell me, and I'll talk you up, and you can do the same."</p><p>Nick nods slowly. "Right. Okay."</p><p>They go out three nights later and Nick tries everything he can do to indirectly make it clear to Mike that Mike is his type. He keeps pointing out tall, broad guys with big smiles, and every time, Mike goes up to them and talks up Nick like he's not practically looking in a mirror. </p><p>"Sorry he can't figure out you want to fuck him," one of the guys says as he and Nick stand by the bar. Mike's on the dance floor, surrounded by a small group of admirers and laughing as they encourage him to flex. </p><p>"It's not a bad night," Nick replies, smiling at the guy.  </p><p>The guy snorts. "Uh-huh. I'm not gonna pity fuck you."</p><p>"Well, I had to try."</p><p> </p><p>3. </p><p>Nick decides to change tactics for his third try and asks Mike if he wants to join him for a jog.  No one else gets invited because no one else wants to jog with them. They both do ten miles at a time and tend to go a little fast. Nick thinks it's the perfect way to get Mike alone and get in some serious, unquestionable flirting before he makes his move at the end of the whole thing. </p><p>He chooses a path in the park that has a few hills and some great places to stop and look at scenery. They'll have places to stop and catch their breath. To stretch and talk. It'll be great. A little romantic, even. </p><p>Except, it turns out, Mike is very single-minded about jogging and isn't interested in stopping to look at scenery. Stopping is for stretching and heart rate check and making sure to stay hydrated. There is not time for flirting when there's jogging to be done. </p><p>By the time they hit the end of ten miles, Nick's sweating more than he has in weeks, and he can barely string two words together, let alone an invite to dinner. </p><p> </p><p>4. </p><p>"We should do a movie night," Nick says two weeks later. "Come over, and we'll order some pizzas and watch something with explosions."</p><p>"That sounds fun," Mike replies. "When's good for you?"</p><p>They set a date for three days later, and an hour before Mike gets there, Nick takes a shower and puts on a T-shirt that is so tight it rides up a little on his abs. It's gotten him laid no less than four times. A movie, some popcorn, a very obvious hand on Mike's leg, and Nick thinks he can make the night go his way. </p><p>And then five minutes to seven, Nick gets a text from Carisi. </p><p><b>Carisi:</b> I swear to fucking god this was not my idea.</p><p>And then there's a knock at the door. </p><p>"Hey! Rafael's out of town, so I talked Sonny into coming over for boys' night!" Mike greets. Carisi is behind him looking pained. He's shaking his head like he's witnessed the dumbest thing he's seen in his life, and Nick cannot believe the farce that's about to occur in his living room. </p><p>"That's a great shirt," Mike says, clapping Nick on the shoulder as he passes. </p><p>"Jesus Christ," Carisi whispers, and Nick can only nod in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>"Tell him to meet you for coffee," Sonny says three days later. He and Nick are in the breakroom, both of them eating lunch. Sonny had spent the movie night at Nick's alternately giving him encouraging looks and silently despairing every time Mike missed an obvious hint that Nick was trying to flirt with him. There is no way Nick can think of him as anything other than Sonny now. They've shared too much. </p><p>"I should give it up," Nick replies. "He's not into me. Clearly."</p><p>"He's into you," Sonny says. "I've asked him. He thinks you're great. He just doesn't think you want to date him."</p><p>Nick stares at Sonny. "I've asked him out <em>four times.</em>."</p><p>"Wait. What?" Sonny asks. </p><p>Nick runs through the list so far, ending with movie night. Sonny puts his sandwich down so he can drop his head in his hands. "Yeah," Nick says. </p><p>Sonny sighs deeply, then looks at Nick again. "Fuck it. Go out there right now and ask him to meet you for coffee tomorrow morning. Alone. Maybe if you specify you only want to see <em>him</em> he'll pick up a clue."</p><p>Nick considers it. "Or I could stop giving myself this headache."</p><p>"I've seen you staring at his arms. You don't want to give up."</p><p>Nick doesn't argue, but he also doesn't want to say Sonny has a point. Instead, he sets down his sandwich and walks back into the squadroom. Mike's at his desk looking through paperwork. He beams when Nick approaches. </p><p>"Hey, Nick! What's up?"</p><p>"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab coffee with me tomorrow morning before shift," Nick says. "Just you and me. The place a block west with those pastries Carisi swears by."</p><p>Mike thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah. Sure. How about seven?"</p><p>"Seven's good," Nick replies, and he thinks that Mike's smile gets just a bit wider. "We can sit and talk some," he says. "Just hang out together, the two of us," he can't help but add. </p><p>"Sure, yeah."</p><p>Nick nods to himself and walks back to the breakroom. "Okay, I think that worked," he says to Sonny. "I emphasized being alone with him twice."</p><p>"It's gonna work," Sonny says. "I'm sure of it."</p><p> </p><p>+1. </p><p>Mike shows up with his dad. </p><p>His dad. </p><p>His. Dad.</p><p>Nick doesn't hear him explain <em>why</em> Mike's dad is with him. He just nods and smiles and tries not to throw his hands up in defeat when Mike announces he needs to wash his hands and asks his dad (his <em>dad</em>) to order his usual. </p><p>"Good to see you, Chief Dodds," Nick says when they're alone. </p><p>Chief Dodds looks at him without saying anything for a moment. He looks behind Nick like he's checking to see if Mike is coming back, and then he meets Nick's eyes again. "Let me ask you something," he says. "It's a bit personal, but I promise it's not meant to be invasive."</p><p>Nick meets his gaze steadily. He wants to date the man's son. No reason to be shy, he figures. "Sure. What's up?"</p><p>"Did you ask him to come alone?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Because…?"</p><p>Nick sighs deeply because there's a very knowing look in the Chief's eye. "I was trying to ask him out," he says. "That...apparently didn't work."</p><p>The Chief chuckles quietly. "It usually doesn't," he says. He glances behind Nick again. "He's been mentioning you a lot. All the things you two have been doing together and how much fun you're having. I asked if you were dating, and he said no. He was so sure, he invited me to join you for coffee this morning to prove it."</p><p>Nick briefly considers throwing himself into the big bread oven behind the counter. "Well, consider the hint taken," he says. </p><p>"You misunderstand me," the Chief says. "I'm not here to tell you Mike's not interested. I'm here to tell you you have to call it a date."</p><p>Nick stares at Chief Dodds, waiting for the kind and serious expression on his face to break. "What?" he says. </p><p>"My son is a talented detective, but he is very unobservant about himself and how people see him. Being subtle is useless. You have to tell him you want to go on a date."</p><p>Nick thinks back to all his previous attempts to ask Mike out. He has not once used the word 'date.' "You can't be serious," he says. Chief Dodds simply meets his gaze. "You're serious," Nick says with a sigh. "Okay, but if he's interested, why hasn't he asked me out instead?"</p><p>"Because he's certain you're just trying to be his friend."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"Here he comes," the Chief says and takes a half-step back. </p><p>Nick turns on his heel and watches Mike approach. He takes a deep breath. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" he asks Mike. </p><p>"No plans," Mike replies. "Why? You wanna hang out?"</p><p>Holy shit the Chief is right. Everything about Mike is radiating the sort of cheerful friendliness that happens when a friend wants to make plans. Nick cannot believe he's been getting cock blocked by Mike's own <em>niceness</em>. It's ridiculous. </p><p>"Have dinner with me," Nick says. "Let me take you on a date."</p><p>At the word 'date,' Mike's whole body seems to light up. He beams at Nick and seems to want to reach for his hand. "Oh, yeah, let's do that!" he says. "I...um…" he looks down shyly for a moment, then looks at Nick again. "I've been kind of wanting to ask you out for a while."</p><p>Nick could scream, but he didn't. He just meets Mike's grin with one of his own. "Yeah, I feel the same way," he says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank the Barisi gc for deciding Domaro is perfect. They're right. </p><p>Thank you, M, for your usual excellent beta work! </p><p>Gifted to Kat because she helped me figure out all the ways Nick would fail. I had to cut back, we had so much fun.</p><p>And put in the Mike Dodds (!!) collection because i can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>